Those Piercing eyes
by ShubbaBANG
Summary: Piper likes to have her thoughts organized. But a certain Sky Knight wont let her be. A/P.
1. Thoughts

Okay. I'm not very happy with how this one turned out, but it was my first shot at a pairing...

I don't own Storm Hawks.

* * *

It wasn't like she was just noticing it.

It's just that she never gave herself enough time to think of it.

Things like this just weren't meant to happen. Allowing herself to dwell on it, she thought, was like leaving herself vulnerable. She needed to be as focused as possible.

And that meant there was no room for thoughts like this.

Still, she couldn't help the way her body reacted around him. If she could control her blushes, the tingles, the faint feeling of butterflies in her stomach, she would.

This is why privacy was so valued. When she was alone, she had time to order these thoughts out, to cast them away. She needed to protect herself. She couldn't deny how she felt, but she could deny him the opportunity to reject her. Besides, relationships just didn't happen when you were fighting Cyclonia.

Don't think about it, and maybe it will go away. She didn't want it to, but it was for the best.

"Piper?"

Startled out of her thoughts, she gasped and whipped her head around to the familiar voice.

_Damnit, there I go again!_ She thought as she felt her stomach tingle again.

"Didn't mean to scare you." Aerrow said, holding his hands up apologetically.

"No, it's okay...I was just...thinking."

"About what?" He dropped his hands and started to walk over to her.

Piper avoided his eyes. Every time she dared to look at them, it was like she was drawn in, unable to look away from those piercing eyes. So instead, she focused on the floor, studying each thread in the carpet. However, Aerrow seemed to take this as something bad.

"Are you okay? You seem a little...upset." Finally next to her, he put his hand on her shoulder. Piper knew Aerrow meant this as a comforting gesture, but her breathing seemed to stop for a moment when he did that. She quickly tried to think up a reason as to why she would be so upset, hoping he would leave soon and let her organize all these new thoughts.

"Well..." She made a mistake in looking up. Aerrow's face was close, and those eyes were staring her down. She struggled to find her breath. Why was she acting like this? She wasn't the type to become all woozy at the sight of a cute boy. She was supposed to be a strong, independent girl, whose mind was always focused on the mission. She couldn't afford to have these feelings, especially for her Sky Knight.

It was then that she realized she had been staring at him this whole time.

"Piper?" He waved a hand in front of her face.

Piper quickly turned her head away. She couldn't think when he was so close.

"I'm just not feeling good...I think I may be sick" She lied. It wasn't her best lie, but it would have to do.

Aerrow put his hand on her forehead, causing Piper to freeze again.

"Well...you don't feel like you have a fever...although you are kind of...spacey. Get some rest. We won't be arriving at this Terra anytime soon. " He stood up straight as he said this, still studying her with those damn eyes.

"Yeah, I should probably get some sleep..." She felt wound up though, sleep wasn't going to be easy for her now. Not when she had so many things to think about.

He turned to walk out, slowly though, as if something was pulling him back. He turned back to look at Piper again, his eyes staring straight into hers. She wanted him to leave now, and she feared he would say something about her not being sick.

Instead he said "A-Alright, get some sleep. I'll tell you when we arrive." and with that, he turned once again and speed walked out the door.

Piper was confused. What was the stutter about? And why was he in such a hurry to get out? She could feel a headache coming on. There was too much to think about, and he was not helping. Maybe some sleep was a good idea.


	2. Fights

I still don't own Storm Hawks.

* * *

She awoke to crashes. Listening, she tried to figure out the situation. Judging by Finn's girlish screams, it had a lot to do with him. She decided it wasn't something too major.

Right as she closed her eyes again though, she heard clanking of shoes, which sounded like they were running towards her door. She started to sit up, now more concerned.

Her concern was justified when Aerrow ran through the door, his face set in battle mode. He didn't waste any time in telling her what was going on.

"Cyclonians!" It was all he needed to say.

Piper jumped up, grabbed her staff, and followed Aerrow back to the deck where Finn and Junko were already making their way to the turrets.

Stork's grunts could be heard as he turned the wheel left and right violently, avoiding blasts that would severely damage the condor. Radarr made his way to Aerrow's shoulder, ready in case he decided to take these talons head on.

"Alright, we have five cyclonians out here. Finn, Junko, I want you two to see if you can take them out from here. I'm going to go out there. Piper, I want you ready to do some binding in case things get bad. For now, keep a lookout for more cyclonians. Stork-" He looked at Stork, who was currently too busy dodging things to be listening. "-Just keep doing what you're doing. " Aerrow sprinted towards the hanger bay, Radarr clinging to his shoulders.

Piper did as he ordered, and pulled down a scope to see if more cyclonians decided to show up.

"Got two! Alright!" She heard Finn yell in excitement. Junko's laughs could be heard as he also hit some.

This is what she liked. The thought of battle seemed to push all other thoughts out, and it was clear to her. She found it ironic how she felt organized in the chaos. But as long as her head wasn't full of unnecessary pondering, she was fine. It was at this time, however, when she spotted a talon weilding a familiar crystal. Realizing it, she gasped, and felt herself sprinting towards the hanger bay. She held her finger up to her ear, and radioed in to Aerrow.

"Aerrow, one of those talons has a piercer! Watch out!"

"What do tho-" His sentence was cut short as he was hit. And judging by how it felt, it was the piercer. Everything around him began to shake, making him dizzy. He realized that it wasn't things around him that were shaking, it was his vision that was making things shake. He began to feel disoriented, things around him starting to blur together. He could feel his skin tingle painfully, as if he was on fire. It was at this time that he noticed his hands were no longer holding onto anything. He looked up, faintly recognizing the blue shape as Radarr. Black slowly started to creep in, making him blind.

Piper had just taken off in time to see all of this happen. Her heart stopped, and she gunned it towards him. Seeing Radarr leap into the seat and turn the skimmer to catch Aerrow, she figured that it was a better idea to go after the Talon with the piercer.

As she turned her objective to the talon, she could feel an unrecognizable anger in her, where all she wanted to do was to get revenge. It scared her, but she cast the fear away and focused on the smiling talon. She wanted to kick that smirk right off his face. As she closed in on him, she felt the power of the binding surround her, and she closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, all the power that she felt was forced at the talon. The Talon seemed to realize this at the last moment, and was barely able to get out a scream before it hit, sending his skyride hurtling toward the wastelands. He was able to deploy his parachute before the pain sent him into unconsciousness.

Piper felt herself calm, and before giving the talon any other thought, she sped back to the condor.

She had barely stopped her heliscooter before she jumped off, running over to Aerrow, who was sprawled out on the floor. Radarr was looking him over, trying to find some sort of wound. It didn't look as if Aerrow had been hurt, but Piper knew better. Quickly, she kneeled beside him and removed his shirt. She was relieved that she didn't blush at the sight of his chest. Now was not the time to ogle at him.

When she didn't see anything, she pushed him over, and found what she was looking for. She heard Finn and Junko enter the hanger bay, unaware of what had happened. That is, until they caught sight of Aerrow's back.

"Oh my god...what happened to him?" Finn demanded, his eyes still staring at the wound. Junko looked absolutely horrified.

"He was hit...by a piercer." She looked up into their faces, seeing they were confused, so she went on. "A piercer is extremely dangerous. It can damage organs...and seeing how Aerrow reacted, I'd say his vision was affected. He's going to be okay...but he may be unconscious for a while. " She let out a sigh of relief. His wounds weren't as bad as they could have been. But she couldn't help but cringe at the red mark on his back, it's outer ring charred. She would need to bandage it so it wouldn't be infected. "Junko, can you bring Aerrow to his room? I need to get the medkit." Junko nodded. He walked closer to Aerrow's limp body and picked the Sky Knight up.

Piper watched them go. She couldn't help but feel guilty for this. If she hadn't distracted Aerrow, maybe he wouldn't have gotten hurt. She shook her head. She had no time for this. She had to focus on getting Aerrow bandaged up, and she wasn't going to get it done by sitting here and playing the blame game.

She hoisted herself up, and went to get the necessary tools.


	3. Hopes

Once again, I don't own Storm Hawks.

* * *

Aerrow lay there, now bandaged, breathing quietly. Piper had been checking up on him regularly, making sure he was okay. Although, he would be okay, Piper felt she wouldn't if she didn't know how he was doing.

Piper popped her head in for the 6th time, and was surprised to see Aerrow up, looking at himself in the mirror, as if examining himself.

"How are you feeling?" She said, slowly stepping into his room.

"Well, I've been better." He turned his head to smile at her. "Thanks for patching me up."

She looked down. "Well...we couldn't just leave you there. Someone had to fix you up. " She smiled to herself. As she looked up, she realized Aerrow was still staring at her. She started to feel woozy again, but mentally forced herself to calm down.

"I've been wanting to tell you something...I was going to tell you earlier...but.." He faltered. Piper held her breath. She had a feeling she knew what was coming, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. She had to admit though, it was quite a sight to see Aerrow struggling to think.

"Well...I mean...we're really good friends, right?" He waited for her to make some sort of gesture. She nodded, and he took that que to continue. "And...well...I-I kind of-" He was stopped when Piper wrapped her arms around him. She felt things like this were better left to actions, not words. She could still feel Aerrow's eyes on her, and she lifted her head. She smirked as she heard Aerrow's breath stop, as they both realized how close their faces were. She could see those eyes start to close, and she felt herself lean, as if her body was on autopilot.

The kiss was quick, tender. But it was all she needed. She sighed happily as her thoughts once again started to organize themselves. She smiled as she looked up at him again, and this time, she allowed herself to get lost in those eyes. He smiled back, seemingly content with how things had played out.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?"

She didn't answer.

* * *

Yeahhhhh like I said, not the best story ever. xD


End file.
